Rin -Len One-Shot Collection
by Oranssi-Rin-Mylyyy
Summary: Rin-Len One-Shot Collection. Song Based, Original, More, and full of the Kagamines! :D No limit, and updated regularly. Currently Updated: One-Shot #1 The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
1. The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little R

**_Hey Everyone! ;D_**

**_It's been a while since I uploaded anything…_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_I've been working on a bunch of stuff at once lately, including editing all my stories, and school work has been ridicules. _**

**_So I decide to start a One-Shot Collection for RinxLen because I always have random ideas floating in my head, and this is a place to get them down when I don't have time to write a full story. ;3_**

**_Each One-Shot will be dedicated to either one of my amazing friends or reviewers, cause you guys are just that awesome. X3_**

**_This will not have a limit to how many One-Shots, I'll just keep adding and try to update regularly. _**

**_So the first one is The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood mostly because I don't think there are enough fan fictions for this song… so here we go._**

**_I'm gonna be Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween… XD_**

**_I can't afford to do a Cosplay, especially with Katsucon coming up. XD_**

**_The awkward part is while writing this I was watching this show while Halloween Wars, where these cake/sugar artists make these terrifying things out of said ingredients. _**

**_This one round was making a fairy tale gone wrong… and one team chose to do a Little Red Riding Hood Piece where the Wolf was lying in bed while Little Red Riding Hood's bones and guts and blood and stuff was scattered everywhere, including in the Wolf's mouth._**

**_I was all EEEEK . That's not how it's supposed to end… Wahhhh! ;( _**

**_There was also this one titled "Well… He's Too Late Now…" Where Sleeping Beauty's corpse was lying in bed… Too bad she didn't wakeup… They're the ones who won that round and they did AMAZING._**

**_Even though all of them creeped me out immensely… They kinda got me in the Halloween Spirit, and all the edible art was amazing!_**

**_All the details were awesome to see. XD _**

**_Well…That's all for now!_**

**_Please Review, Fav, and Follow~! ;D_**

**_Oh, and just so you know, when you get to the name 'Rini' it's pronounced R-EE-NI not Rinny. XD_**

**_Ya know, like Chibiusa's English name. _**

**_Wow… Longest Author Before Note Ever. O.o_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN: VOCALOID OR ITS CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL SONG! _**

**_The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood_**

The rain pounded rhythmically outside the small cave, with occasional drums of thunder to add to the noise.

I flinched as another crack of thunder rang across the sky, followed by a flash of lightning.

I had always hated thunder storms.

I sighed quietly and looked over my small red cape which was drying next to the dim fire I had built.

The cape that marked my fate forever…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Rin-chan!" My Mother's bell-like voice rang out to me.

"Make sure you grab a coat before we leave! Can't have you catching a cold!"

"Yesh Mommy!"

I ran down the hall to my small room, my small feet gently clicking against the floor as I did.

I practically slammed my door open without any kind of grace, to reveal my tidy room.

My eyes searched around for my coat, wondering where it could be, until I realized that I had unintentionally abandoned it while walking with Mommy in the woods yesterday.

I pouted in frustration, my mind seeking a substitution.

"Oh, I know!" I exclaimed, running towards a small toy box resting in the corner of the room.

Gently lifting the lid open, I was greeted with the sight of several folded blankets, and my favorite toy, a fuzzy, pure white, stuffed bunny.

Gingerly picking up the bunny, I placed it in the basket Mommy had woven for me, so I could take it with me.

Then, I proceeded to grab the first blanket on top of the pile, which just happened to be red, closing the lid to the toy box as I did.

Wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and over my head like a cape, I dashed back into the hall way and to my Mommy.

She looked down and me and smiled tenderly.

"Rin-chan, why don't we pin that little 'cape' of yours in the front so you don't have to hold it like that?" She asked gesturing to my small hands holding the blanket closed at my chest.

I nodded eagerly as she reached for the pocket of her dress to pull out a small safety pin.

Than she took the blanket from my hands, and pinned it closed with her own, after straightening my white bow hidden under the hood.

-*TIME SKIP*-

"Gwandma!" I squealed running towards the women as fast as my little legs would carry me.

She chuckled lightly as I rammed into her, returning the hug by gently wrapping her arms around me.

"My, I can't believe that our little Rin-chan is already six years old! Happy Birthday Dear."

She remarked, smiling down at me.

"Thank you!" I giggled. "Rin-chan is a big girl now!"

She grinned and studied me a bit.

"You look just like Little Red Riding hood with that blanket of yours… Come with me Darling and I'll sew you a Birthday Present."

"Weally?! Thank you Gwandma!" I exclaimed.

-*TIME SKIP*-

After about an hour, I was twirling around in my own red, shiny cape that matched my white and red dress.

I was also suited with a small red and white plaid apron over the dress.

"There, now you're truly the sweet, innocent little red riding hood." Grandma murmured, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I giggled happily.

"But, my dear Rin, you must be cautious, for there are wolfs out there. Do not be fooled even if they're seemingly innocent."

"What do you mean Gwandma?"

She sighed, as if searching for a way to get her message across to me.

"How about I tell you a story Dear?"

"Is it the story of Little Red Riding Hood? Because Mommy has already told me that one. People protect her from the wolf!" I questioned eagerly.

"No Rin-chan… This is a different story."

-*TIME SKIP*-

Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Rini.

She was loved by all of her village, with her kind words, and soft beauty.

However, all that changed when she tried to defy fate.

When she was eighteen years old, she fell in love with a man.

Unfortunately for her, this was no ordinary man, but a powerful wizard, shunned by all for his abilities.

The man held a love for her as well, and after being shunned by the village, they decided to run away together, away from the world of hate that they could no longer bear to endure.

They experienced the true bliss of being together, and happiness lasted for a year.

Rini now bared the man's child, a healthy, fully human, baby boy.

One day, the man just disappeared, never to return to his precious Rini.

She waited for him for three years for him to come back, caring immensely for her son, who was all she had left.

Then, she met another woman, a witch to be exact.

The woman claimed to be her love's previous lover.

She revealed that in her jealous rage she had killed the man, and that she had now come to kill the boy, the only living flesh left of him.

The woman protected her young son, and was killed instead.

However, the witch did not have enough power left to bestow death upon the boy, so she cursed him instead.

She gave him horrible fangs, and a wolf's ears and tale, along with sharp claws, turning him into one of the most hated creatures known for their violence.

After that, the witch vanished, having no power left.

The boy was left as the half-wolf, and was hated by all.

-*TIME SKIP*-

"But Gwandma… Why should I be scared of the boy?"

"Dearest… He sometimes sneaks into the village to steal food, and to terrorize the citizens… Even though he is only your age, he's full of hate and vengeance, ready to kill. We can't let the greedy wolf capture our most precious Little Red Riding Hood."

I nodded and dismissed myself from the room, stating I was tired, and that I would go to bed in the guest room since it was already late.

As I tucked myself into the warm bed, pulling the covers up around me and snuggling into them, I clutched my stuffed bunny to my chest, tears welling up in my eyes, ready to overflow.

'That little boy has no one to care for him… His Mommy is gone…' I thought to myself, salty rivers now flowing freely down my cheeks.

'And yet… everyone hates him… because he has ears and a tail?'

"Maybe he's just lonely…" I murmured to myself, sniffing again.

I clutched the plush animal tighter to my chest, and slowly drifted into a truly restless sleep.

-*TIME SKIP*-

**_*FLASHBACK END*_**

From that day on, I had become the villages Little Red Riding Hood.

I was always told to stay out of the forest… to make sure I never met the wolf.

To make sure I never met the wolf… That was now lying with his head in my lap.

His soft breathing was like music to my ears… the signal that he was alive and well.

One of his hands was intertwined with mine, while my other hand gently played with his soft blonde hair.

He growled slightly in his sleep, clutching onto my hand more protectively.

I sighed lightly.

This happens a lot…

Len tends to have nightmares about threats against me, and even in his sleep he tries to protect me.

I gently shook him, murmuring his name softly in an attempt to wake him.

I watched a small expression of pain cross his sleeping face.

It disappeared almost instantly though, as his cerulean eyes slowly blinked open to meet my own.

"Hey..." I muttered softly.

"Hi…" He murmured back, his eyes pained.

I caressed his cheek softly.

"Bad dream?" I asked, concerned.

"Mhm…"

"Well whatever it was…It's all ok now…" I whispered, knowing from experience that he wouldn't want to talk about it.

I then leaned down, and kissed his forehead gently, closing my eyes as I did so.

He sighed contently and when I opened my eyes again, I found his own ones shut loosely.

I leaned back up, and stared down at the boy before me.

Len was sixteen, like me.

His face had delicate features that suited him and his gentle personality well.

I started to rub circles into his warm hand with my thumb, knowing well that he was still awake.

After that I reached my free hand down to one of his wolf ears and began to brush it up against the soft, short fur.

He practically purred in pleasure, smiling gently while I giggled lightly.

Len really is just a big softie…

The storm continued on outside, and the only other sound was our small fire crackling in the middle of the cave.

After that, I leaned down once again, and planted a soft kiss on each of his wolf ears, while whispering into his left one,

"I love you…"

He opened his eyes again and gazed up at me lovingly.

"I love you too Rin…" he replied quietly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he reached up with his clawed hand, stoking my face affectionately.

I leaned into his touch and sighed contently.

"Rin… Are you sure your mother won't worry about why you're not home?" He questioned.

"It's fine. She thinks I'm staying at Grandmother's until tomorrow night."

"Alright… But it's already late, you should go to sleep… and a cave floor isn't exactly a prime location…"

He leaned off of my lap and gestured to the small, twin sized bed in the corner.

I huffed a bit.

"Fine Len, but you're coming with me, the floor's no place for you either."

He blushed a bit and pouted.

"What're you talking about? The floors a perfect place for an animal."

There he goes putting himself down again…

I can't stand it when he does this…

It makes me sad to know he views himself that way.

"It sure is!" I replied as I began to pull on his arm and drag him towards the bed.

"So it's no place for Len!"

He sighed yet again, but gave in and let me guide him to the mattress.

If you're wondering why the heck there's a bed in the middle of a cave, it's because this is Len's home.

The bed his sole materiel possession, he had been alone his whole life until we met.

That's why I often snuck out to see him, because I hated the thought of my love being left all alone.

Sure, we were defying fate, but fate is cruel, so why not spit in its face?

I lied down on the bed next to Len and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck.

He returned the favor, and tenderly wove his arms around my waist.

I looked up at him innocently, my eyes grazing over his face, and landing on his soft lips.

We leaned into each other slowly, as if waiting for the other to meet first.

Our lips made contact, and I instantly felt the unfamiliar fire ignite inside me, fueled by an equally unknown desire to not let any space come between us.

His hands gently held my face in place, his thumbs rubbing circles rhythmically into my cheeks, leaving tiny burning trails wherever his touch went.

I gasped slightly as I felt his tongue trail across my lips, pleading for entrance.

I accepted his plea, opening my mouth slightly and letting him enter.

After what felt like an eternity, we broke away for air, panting quietly in front of each other.

He returned his arms to their previous position, resting around my waist.

Sighing quietly into my hair, he gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Goodnight Love…" He murmured softly, stroking my hair gently.

I smiled at the nickname and replied.

"Goodnight Len…"

As I began to drift into a warm slumber, I couldn't help but think about what had brought me together with this amazing person.

This person who has taught me so much about what caring about someone truly meant.

This person…

Len…

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

I began my journey through the mysterious forest, towards the clearing my friend Gumi, from back at the village had told me about.

I had always loved quiet places where I could think, so Gumi figured it would be perfect.

I walked along, admiring the scenery as I went.

Even if it was simple, it was still nice to look at.

Suddenly, there was a rustle.

My head snapped to the direction the noise had come from, searching for the cause.

I had the strangest feeling… That something was about to begin…

It was alluring in an unsettling way.

So I ran home, without looking back, seeing what I believed to be a flash of a tail as I went.

-*TIME SKIP*-

The next few days I had dared to go out into the forest, and after a while, I was practically _searching _for the cause of that rustling.

Not to mention I had since then been getting a cliché feeling of being watched whenever I went into these parts.

As I headed down the familiar path once again, I was listening intently all around, prepared for even the slightest movement.

I came to the fork in the road that I knew all too well.

I had always gone to the one that led to Grandmother's… and I wasn't supposed to go the other way…

But the other path was the one that led to the clearing I haven't gotten to see yet…

I took a step in the direction of the clearing, and once I started, I was compelled to keep moving further.

It was the wrong direction, but I deliberately took its winding, unknown path anyway.

A foolish thing to do, but then again, I had unfortunately always been cursed with the deadly poison known as curiosity.

Sucks for someone "Frail" like me, or at least, that's always what I've been called by my Mother.

I began down the 'wrong' path, wondering just what lied at the end for me.

I had taken a basket with me, carrying a few items of food for lunch.

It may have just been my imagination, but I could swear I kept hearing that now familiar rustling again, but quieter this time.

I rushed a bit along, shuffling my feet, and subconsciously blocking out the crack of leaves I could swear I was hearing.

I could see the clearing now, and I raced up ahead, my cape fluttering in the gentle breeze behind me, embraced by warm sunlight as I finally reached my destination.

"Uhmm…"

I gasped, and jumped a bit, turning to the side, seeking the source of the voice.

I found myself, wide eyed, staring at the boy from Grandmother's story all those years ago.

There he stood, wolf features and all.

He was wearing fairly normal clothing.

A bit dirty… but normal.

His blonde hair lightened in the gentle sunlight.

It was tied into a small ponytail, his bangs messily sprawled out and pointing in all directions.

He looked a bit taller than I, but my age.

The one thing that struck me as odd was… he was blushing?

He finally spoke again, coming somewhat closer to me, and holding out an apple I must have dropped in my haste.

"Is this yours?" He asked a bit wearily.

I nodded and walked towards him shakily, taking the apple from his outstretched hand.

Why was I not scared?

What were these conflicted feelings bubbling up inside me?

Pity?

Confusion?

Or maybe something more?

"Thanks!"

I couldn't help but smile at him as I felt my own cheeks tint slightly pink, taking the fruit from his clawed hands.

His looked confused a first, like no one had ever given him a smile before.

The sad thing is it could very well be the truth.

I knew that all to well.

The boy had always been somewhere in the back of my mind since the first time I heard the story.

I had tried countless times to convince myself it was just a tall tale Grandmother had made up to get me to stay away from trouble, but I also knew that it was a desperate lie.

I somehow imagined this very boy… lonely… sad… simply wanting a friend…

Whenever I had heard others talk vainly of him, when in reality he had done nothing wrong but steal some bread maybe, it made my chest clench up.

When I 'awoke' from my trance, he was gone, and my common sense seemed to run away right along with him.

Especially when I realized he was still there, hiding behind a tree just outside the clearing.

-*TIME SKIP*-

Since that day, my desires had grown with every passing hour.

The desire to meet him.

Talk to him.

Maybe even touch him?

In an innocent way of course!

Gosh some perverts…

Anyway…

We continued our routine every day.

Me passing by, pretending to not notice he was there.

Him waiting behind the tree.

What he was waiting for?

I wasn't quite sure?

What was I coming back for?

I didn't know the answer to that either.

Before I knew it, a month had passed and I wondered…

Was it possible to be in love with someone you had never met?

Most would answer with a 'No.' plain and simple.

But if this feeling isn't what you would call 'Love';

There were no need for any words.

However, one faithful day,

I got my answer.

It was another gloomy day.

Dark clouds, yet no rain.

A few cracks of thunder rang at random paces across the sky.

I saw him behind the tree again, but this time, I didn't pretend not to notice.

I just stood there.

And I broke.

Despair bubbled up in my chest, from the fact that I knew just interacting to this degree was forbidden.

If Len was found, especially with me, he'd be killed for sure.

And I'd probably have to watch, living with the fact that I had caused the death of someone who had done nothing wrong.

He had never actually terrorized the citizens.

Never.

They just wanted him gone, literally judging a book by it's cover.

But this isn't the same story!

So why are we cursed with the same never-changing fate?

Ah~ "Why?"

I could ask so many questions beginning with that word.

But it wouldn't change anything.

It was cruel, but it was reality.

As I finally fully realized all of this, tears began to start rolling down my cheeks, creating small, salty rivers flowing down my face.

I chocked back a sob, my voice cracking as I let out a distressed cry.

Using one of my hands to cover my mouth, and the other to desperately try to wipe away the tears, I almost didn't notice the shadow towering over me.

The boy…. Wolf…. Stretched out his hand to me, as if he wanted to comfort me, but it shook unevenly.

I let out a small gasp of surprise, but I couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that the tears would not stop.

I don't know what got into me, but we had somehow shared a silent understanding.

We we're tired of being hurt, and most of all; we were tired of watching the other suffer as well.

I reached out with my own hand, and grabbed his, pressing gently against my face, and leaning into 'his' touch.

I looked up at him to find his eyes surprised as well, however they melted into a smile after a second.

After that, we had run away to his 'home' together, hiding away from the world, defying fate for the first time.

Our meeting was supposed to lead to the end, but for the moment, it didn't and that was good enough for us.

That night, for the first time, we met, talked, and fell even more in love.

He had held me in his lap, stroking my hair gently, as we virtually made each others troubles vanish.

We were doing the impossible.

We were defying fate.

But we were together.

So we didn't care.

Before we parted for that time he had whispered some of the most comforting words possible to me.

"No matter what…I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the tree… Always…"

**_*FLASHBACK END*_**

It had been three months since that day.

I still snuck out to see Len often, as you could probably guess.

I was working on convincing the village he wasn't bad.

Protesting to some, asking others just what he had done.

It had worked on some… and I still had a _long _way to go before I could reveal our little secret to everyone.

But as, his cerulean eyes blinked opened once again, proving he wasn't yet asleep, we shared yet another understanding, where no words were needed.

We somehow knew we could beat fate.

It was an overused word after all…

We knew that we would always be together…

Always…

Any you know what?

We were right.

-*FIN*-

**_Oh gosh… That was the longest single chapter I've ever uploaded…_**

**_My one friend wanted me to make this extra fluffy~_**

**_And gosh was that fluffy…_**

**_But, it's all good, it's a spin-off of a fairy-tale, so who cares if it kinda turned into a marshmallow?_**

**_Marshmallows are nommyz… ;P_**

**_Didn't have time to read the whole thing over… so if there's any mistakes tell meh and I'll be glad to fix them. _**

**_I left the ending kind of open cause I wanted you guys to be able to interpret it how you wanted, and plus, I really wasn't sure how to end it. XD_**

**_I've gotten back on my schedule lately so expect regular updates! :D_**

**_Bye for now! :P_**


	2. Good News and Apologies

Hello everyone.

I

AM

SO

SORRY.

Whether you wanted an update here, or are a follower on "Always" I APOLOGIZE.

MONTHS I WAS GONE.

MONTHS.

DON'T WORRY

I HAVE NOT DISCONTINUED ANYTHING.

I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING.

I

AM

SO

SO

SO

SORRY.

KICK ME

PUNCH ME

I'M SORRY.

AND I GOT SUCH A GOOD TURN OUT ON ALWAYS I SHOULD AVE UPDATED LIKE A WEEK AFTER BUT JHVWJVWDJDEBWE

Anyway the point of this Authors Note, is to tell everyone per many requests here and on dA I will be continuing this as a separate story.

I need to figure out the plot, and update "Always" first but I will upload this as a new story soon.

I HOPE TO UPDATE ALWAYS LIKE TOMORROW. VERY VERY SOON.

AGAIN SO SO SO SO SORRY GAHHHH FORGIVE MEEEEE


End file.
